Sins Of The Past
by Mally
Summary: Angel gets a vist from the past. bad summary, but please r&r. not finshed yet


  
  
disclaimer and authors notes : I don't own any other these people except Shamia. She is mine. The rest belong to fox, and joss.   
AS for spoliers yes i have some, but i cannot remember which eps, so I am going to go out on a limb and say from the first ep to the last. Also I have played with the time line, just alittle.   
I want to Thank my betas, daisy, scott, carla, lil, and everyone else that I might have forgoten.   
I also want to dedicate this story in memory of Kathy, who always let me jump on the bed, when I had writters block.  
Feedback- Please. Good, Bad, it doesnt matter just send it my way  
This is still a work in progress. All thoughts are in   
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was early evening in the city of Los Angeles. The sounds of the city seem to be background music to her walk as her high heals tapped a light beat on the pavement. Her dark blond hair gleamed in the light of the street lamps. Moving into the shadows, she walked up to the Hyperian hotel. Looking in the window she watched the object of her obsession.  
  
"Its not like business has been booming, lately. I just think we all need to take a night off, you know." Cordelia said as she slipped into a light jean jacket. "Well at least, lets go get something to eat." She glared at Angel, "not all of us are on a liquid diet."  
  
Wesley stood up as if to go with them. With a small gasp and a wince of pain he sat back down. "If it is ok with you guys, I think I should stay here, just incase anyone calls." he put a hand to his side where the gunshot wound was.  
  
Angel put on his duster, "Are you ok Wesley? Do you want us to bring you back something to eat?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, please do," Wesley said, with a small hiss of pain. He reached for his painkillers and downed two without water.  
  
Angel and Cordy walked out the door stepping into the night. As they walked passed the shadows where the woman hid, Angel paused for a moment as if sensing her.  
  
"What's wrong, tell me you are not going to be broody boy again?" Cordy said.  
  
"No, it's just that I felt something almost like dejavu. Its nothing Cor," Angel replied shacking off the weird feeling.  
  
"Good, 'cuz, I'm starving," Cordy exclaimed as she hopped into Angel's black convertible.  
  
Angel gave her a half smile and got in and drove away.  
  
The blond waited a few heartbeats to make sure that they were gone and walked into the hotel.  
  
Wesley looked up from the ancient text that he was reading, pushing the glasses up his nose, "Um…Yes? Can I help you?'  
  
  
Wesley's eyes roamed over the young woman, from head to toeMm, very nice He thought to himself. He took in the long dark blond hair almost a golden honey color. Her bright light jade color eyes seemed to almost glow as she looked at him. Hmmm Wesley thought again to himself as his eyes moved from her eyes to her pale skin that seemed almost luminescent, down to her very expensive black tailor suit with an emerald green top, that made her eyes brighter, down to the very short black skirt and matching black high heels which were over five inches, oh my Making her height 5'8". Wesley cleared his throat and repeated the question, "Can I help you miss…?"  
  
The woman answered, "Rose, Shamia Rose." She smiled. "Is this Angel Investigations?"   
  
"Yes it is. How can we help you?"  
  
Shamia smiled again. "I have heard that you deal with some pretty strange things…"  
  
"Please do go on." Wesley said.  
  
"Well you'll probably think I am crazy, but there is a demon that has been following me and he has hurt me already once and…"  
  
Wesley interrupted her, "Oh my, please sit down. Are you alright?"  
  
Shamia moved to the chair across from Wesley and smoothed her skirt down, "Yes I am fine, well better now."  
  
"Please, tell me about the demon." He said removing a pad of paper and a pen from the top right drawer of the desk.  
  
"He looked normal enough at first but then his face changed eyes glowed and teeth." She shuddered, "he acted like a vampire, although he didn't look like they do in the movies."  
  
Wesley was writing down the nature of her problem and looked up, "Yes, well, they never do. And do you want us to kill this vampire?"  
  
"I just want to make sure he'll never hurt me again, or anyone else." She held up her silver and gold watch and noticed the time, "I'm sorry, I have to go now." She pulled out a business card, "Call me tomorrow and we can set up an appointment." As she got up she flashed that movie star smile of hers again and handed him the card. She left the office but didn't go far, she faded into the shadows and waited. She didn't have to wait very long before Angel pulled up; he and Cordelia were carrying a couple of bags of fast food.   
  
As Angel walked right pass the shadows where Shamia was hiding he stopped, getting that strange feeling again.   
  
"Angel... hello Earth to Angel, are you there?" Cordy called to him from the doorway.  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
"Then hurry up, the only worse thing than fast food is cold fast food." She waited at the door till he caught up and together they both walked inside.  
  
"Wes brought you a burger or two." Cordy greeted him and dropped the two bags she was carrying.  
  
Wes grabbed the closest bag, reached in and pulled out a handful of French fries. Stuffing his mouth full he told them about the new client.  
  
"So she needs a body..." Suddenly Cordelia grabbed her head and started to fall backwards.  
  
Angel grabbed her before she fell. "What do you see?" He asked.  
  
"I see…" she looked at Angel, "a woman staking you. Angel she kills you."  
  
  
Angel held her close for a minute. "That's not going to happen Cor. I wont let it." and gave her a half smile.  
  
"Well perhaps we should stay the night here, Angel just in case. The Powers That Be sent you the vision so it must be an important warning." Wesley commented.  
  
"If you guys really want to, but you know I am old enough to take care of myself." Angel looked at Cordelia to see if she's able to stand without falling, carefully he let her go. "You two finish up and take any room you want. I am going to take a hot shower." He walked upstairs to his room, stripped and headed into the bathroom.  
  
  
"God Wesley he has been in the shower for almost an hour. Why is it that he always takes a long shower? I mean I don't even take that long, and I am a girl!"  
  
"It has something to do with the hot water, I think it makes him feel almost human." Wesley yawned, "Well Cordelia, I think we should pop off to bed, it has been a long day." Wesley stood up and slowly made his way upstairs.  
  
Cordy on the other hand picked a magazine and flipped through it, munching on cold fries.  
  
Angel finished his shower and made his way to his bed, drying himself off with a plain white towel. He put on a pair of black sweatpants and laid down, falling asleep right away.  
  
He feels himself hard in her soft and warm body. With every thrust he feels her squirming to get away from him. No matter how hard and how painful his movements are she doesn't cry out. He can smell the blood his movements caused which only makes him want her more. He looks at her face and sees a tear slowly moving down her cheek; that is the only outward sign that he is hurting her. He looks into her eyes as he vamps out into his true self and leans into her throat and slowly bites into her neck feeling her skin give way and the first...  
  
Angel gasped awake... "My god!" He looked over to the clock on the nightstand table, A quarter to five. Ahh, I've been asleep for almost over 12 hours "Time to get up." He threw off the covers and got out of bed.  
  
Cordy and Wesley were downstairs drinking coffee and discussing the new client, when Angel, dressed in a black on black ensemble, entered.  
  
"So when is she coming?" Cordy yawned. "Morning sleepy-head."  
  
"Oh, in about twenty minutes or so." Wesley answered and turned to Angel. "I called Shamia while you were sleeping the day away and she will be over as soon as she gets out of work."  
  
"Good." Angel mumbled as he poured himself some coffee. He smiled and gave a quick chuckle. "Shamia… That is a strange name-"  
  
"And you should talk, Angel." Cordy raised an eyebrow.  
  
Angel gave her a blank look "I meant strange as in roma what it's called in the gypsy language, it means kiss."   
  
"Kiss, boy what a name to live up to." Cordy exclaimed.  
  
Wesley grabbed another book from the table. "Roma? As in gypsy?" Angel nodded his head in agreement.  
  
An hour passed by and still no client, they were getting worried.  
  
"Maybe the vampire got her, already?" Cordy said. "Now what?"  
  
Angel went to a small cabinet opened it and started pulling out several weapons. "If he did we will find him and kill him." Angel's back was turned when the door opened and Shamia walked in.  
  
Wesley looked at her and whispered. "Thank God."  
  
Cordy turned with a big smile on her face that froze when she looked at her. "No, you get out of here!" She said, recognizing her from her vision. Cordy moved closer to her as if to push her out the door.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel turned to her and finally saw the woman.  
  
"Sarah?" Angel whispered. He took a step closer to her and Cordy.  
  
********************************************************  
England early 1800's  
  
Angelus hid in the shadows watching a young blond woman fighting three vampires. With a wooden stake in hand she plunged it in the heart of one. With a crack and a 'poof', the vampire exploded into dust. The woman quickly dusted the other two. As soon as she finished them a young man almost in his thirties came out of the shadows and walked towards her.  
  
"Very good. Your skills are improving, my dear." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not hurt, are you my love?"  
  
The young woman leaned into him and stood on tiptoes. "No." she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Angelus smiled to himself and moved further into the shadows and walked away. He walked through the town and came upon the hotel that he and Darla were staying in.  
  
Darla was waiting in bed with the maid, draining her dry.  
  
Angel walked over, "Did you save me some?"  
  
She smiled and moved over to one side of the bed. He lay down next to the girl with Darla on the other side of the girl. He bit into the side of the girl's neck, while one hand fondled Darla breast.  
  
The sun was just breaking through the clouds as the young blond walked into the small house in which she and her Watcher were staying. She moved swiftly and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
  
"Mmmm, Sarah." He pushed her slightly away. "I love you, but this isn't proper we need to wait until we are married. And until the Council sends you a new watcher."  
  
"Edward." Sarah pouted slightly. "I don't want to wait I could die tomorrow."   
  
"Please, I want you as my wife."  
  
"I know I want that to. I love you." She stifled a yawn  
  
"Bedtime for you my love."  
  
She smiled and went to her room to change and go to sleep.  
  
Sarah woke early in the evening and went out hunting the vampires. She left Edward sleeping because she didn't want to wake him; he spent so many sleepless nights watching over her when she was hurt, that it was more out of guilt to let him sleep.  
  
Darla awoke with the setting sun, the hunger gnawing at her insides. She looked over at Angelus who was still sleeping And if I know my boy, he will still be asleep for a few hours, lazy boy She got up and dressed, preparing for the hunt.  
Walking through the town Darla spied a young girl walking alone down an alley A stupid girl, she will make a nice appetizer 


End file.
